Placebo
by Black Dragon62
Summary: Does anyone know what a placebo is? Is it just the name of a band? Or is it a medical term? And what does it have to do with the title of this story?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Pairings: None.

Warnings: Language.

Notes: This might become part of an Arc, and I have yet to decide that. It depends on the factors in the equation. 1. How many reviews I receive, it might help me make up my mind, and depending if I can think up anything else to write.

**Placebo**

**Another day, Another time.**

**Black Dragon62**

_My hearts a tart, your body's rent._

_My body's broken, yours is bent. -Placebo_

Everything seems to be a weird distortion, of time, of space, of things, and people. I sometimes find myself starring out of the window, watching as the snowflakes fall from a gray sky and land on a white and brown ground. The music coming from my earphones drowns out the clicking of soft keys on the other end of the room. I hit the skip button on my cd player and switched the track. I was listening to Placebo's Every You and Every Me, now the trance like sounds of Nine Inch Nail's Closer was coming louder as I played with the volume.

I flipped over onto my back and stared at the white ceiling of the house we were currently occupying. I swept my brown bangs out of my face and tapped my stomach with the rhythm of the drums in the song. Then unknowingly, I began to sing along with the song.

"You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings, You can have my absence of faith, You can have my everything, Help me tear down my reason, Help me its' your sex I can smell, Help me you make me perfect, Help me become somebody else..." Then I felt something hit he on the right side of my face. It was a crunched up paper ball. I looked at the person who threw it, and scowled.

"Must you sing while I'm trying to work?" Heero said in an annoyed voice, one that I heard everyday, all day, but at the moment.

I turned down the volume on my cd player and took off my head phones. "What?"

He rolled his eyes and scowled at me. "I said, 'Must you sing while I'm trying to finish my reports?'" His eyes reverted back to the screen of his ancient laptop.

I looked at him and just shrugged. "That's the best time to do it." I saw him glare out of the corner of my eye. "And besides, it's not like those are a matter of life or death. Dr. j probably won't get them for a few days anyway... knowing how he hobbles about his lab working on various things. He's not going to give a shit if you send those reports on time." I placed the head phones right on my cd player, turning it off and wrapping the black cord around the ear pieces and the player, then I stuck it into my drawer. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed, and stretched my back, hearing a few of the discs pop, letting the Carbon Dioxide out of the joints. It was something that annoyed the hell out of Heero. Hell, everything I did annoyed Heero.

I got up and walked over to the door and opened it, "I'm gonna go downstairs and get something to eat, want anything?" I got no answer, so I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the hall, slamming the door shut just to piss him off even further. I didn't have to be in the room to know that he was glaring fire into the door. I walked down the plain hall and marched my happy self down the stairs and into the living room, where Wufei was cleaning one of his many swords. "Hey 'Fei." I said in greeting, a greeting that was poignantly ignored.

I kept walking and turned to the left and in through the doorway that led to the small kitchen. There, I found Quatre and Trowa. Quatre was in the midst of making lunch for himself while Trowa was playing with a mustard pack.

"Hey guys." I said in the silence of the room.

"Hey Duo." Quatre said in a cheery voice, turning and smiling at me.

"Hey." Trowa said, not looking up from his packet of mustard. I found it really amusing, he kept squeezing it, and then letting it resettle, then shifted the yellow liquid from the left, then to the right, then back again. "We left you some food in the fridge." He said. Then cursed when he pushed a little too hard and the mustard, as well as the smell went all over the kitchen's wooden table, and over his red shirt.

Quatre laughed and pointed with the hand that wasn't holding his food. "I told you that would happen, but did you listen to me? NO... you had to go ahead and play with it." He said in a motherly way. I just laughed and walked over to the fridge and opened the Avocado colored door, only to find half a sandwich and a half empty glass of orange juice.

"You guys couldn't have even left me a whole sandwich?" I asked in a rather disappointed way.

"Blame Wufei, he's the one that ate the other half." Quatre narced. "And I drank half of the juice." I glared at the back of his blond head as he sat down across from Trowa, who was trying to get the mustard out of his shirt. "Where's Heero?"

"He's upstairs. Typing away as usual." I said as I took the plate and glass out and sat next to Trowa. "You might as well change your shirt."

"Shut up." Trowa said rather defensively.

"Sorry." I said, raising my hands in the air in an act of surrender. "Just making a suggestion." I took a bite of my sandwich and began to talk at the same time. "Any news on what our next mission is?"

"Close your mouth, that's disgusting." Quatre said with a disgusted look on his face.

"The lines have been down for the past 4 days, and no word from any of the scientist. So I suppose that we have to stay here until further notice." Trowa said, napkin in hand and a handful of shirt in the other.

"Aw man. Don't tell me that we have to stay in this crappy, cramped and smelly cabin for the next God knows how many days!" I whined. Yeah I whined, so? I had a right to. "And how come the rest of you jackasses have rooms and I'm stuck in there with Heero?"

"Because you two drew the short straws, and that means, you two share. No if's ands of buts. Fair is fair." Quatre said as he took a bite from the grilled cheese sandwich he had just made.

"Can't we at least rotate? I'm sick of being couped up in there with him."

"No." They said in unison.

"Is he really that bad Duo?" Quatre asked.

"Yes... well, no. It's the silence I can't take. He never says anything!" I whined and complained.

"Well, why don't you try talking to him, and get him into a conversation?" Asked the oh so observant Trowa.

I rolled my eyes and let out a long and suffering sigh. "Don't you think I've tried that? And even then, he only talks about missions and protocols and weapons. I know we are Gundam Pilots, but is that all he has to talk about for fuck's sake?"

"Talk about what?" Heero's baritone voice boomed through the halls of the kitchen. He looked at me, then at Trowa and then at Quatre. I think we all collectively looked down at our hands, and refused to look up and meet the eyes of metallic blue. Finally, something broke the silence. We heard Wufei curse from the other room. We heard a LOT of cursing from the living room.

We all jumped up and ran in, expecting to see Oz soldiers, and weapons drawn, we expected to see a freaking penguin or something. But all we saw was Wufei. Sitting on the couch. Holding his left hand. And bleeding. Wait... what? Heero was the first to react, he walked straight over to Wufei and took him by his left wrist and raised it to his observing and calculating eyes. He used so much force that it pulled Wufei up from his seated position on the couch.

"Ow!" We heard from his pursed lips. I almost laughed, had it not been a situation involving such a volatile guy.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked, trying to keep the amusement from my voice.

"I was cleaning my blade when my hand slipped." Wufei glared in my direction. He hissed as Heero poked at the cut with his finger. "Ow! What part of 'Ow' do you not understand! It hurts dammit!" He tried worming his hand out of Heero's grasp, and yet, it proved to be useless.

"Keep still." Quatre said, running up the stairs. "I'm going to go get some gauze."

"Hurry up!" Wufei yelled. He must have cut himself deep. I walked over and dug into my pockets for something.

I pulled out a little blue pill and handed it over to him. He looked at me skeptically. "Take it. It's a pain killer." I said, shoving it into his hand. I watched as he looked from me to the pill, and then back again. Then, without warning, he shoved it into his mouth and swallowed it dry. I blinked. Quatre came back down with the first aide kit, and began to work on bandaging the idiots hand. Trowa and I took a seat in the two chairs facing the couch, and just watched.

"It's not working." He said in a grumpy voice.

"It will. Just give it a little time." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest and crossed my legs. I watched as Quatre finished, and Heero let go of Fei's wrist. And then they both, along with Trowa walked back into the kitchen, probably to wash up or something. About 10 minutes passed, and during that time, Wufei was examining the job Quatre did on his hand.

He looked up at me. "I feel funny."

I blinked. "What do you mean funny? Does your stomach hurt or something?"

"No... it doesn't hurt, it just... feels funny. The pain is gone... well sorta." I looked at him, not understanding a thing he was talking about. "I just... feel funny..." I watched as he rubbed his stomach. And then I watched as a tent appeared in Wufei's white silk pants. He looked down, completely horrified.

My eyes widened. "What's that!" I pointed at his crotch. My loud exclamation called the attention of the guys in the kitchen, because they came filing back into the living room. Trowa blinked as he saw the problem I was referring to.

"Wufei... is that an erection?" Quatre said, turning his head away to look at me, a pink flush coloring his cheeks.

Wufei crossed his legs and placed his hands over his lap. Completely embarrassed. I looked over to Heero, and I saw that he had a smirk on his face, and was trying to keep from snickering. I looked over at Wufei, he was so confused it was sad.

"I have a confession to say." They all turned to me, and I cleared my throat, I stood from my chair. "Wufei. I gave you a placebo."

"You gave me a sugar pill?" He asked.

"No." I said, with an impish grin on my face. "I gave you viagra." I said as I took off running up the stairs and into my room. Hearing Wufei curse me many times over in Chinese, and hearing the laughter from my fellow pilots.

Well, what did you guys think? I just thought I would write up a quick fic between finals. Let me know in your reviews. It might turn into an arc later, it might morph and evolve into something. Depends on the statement above. I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
